


Tentacle Bomb

by Daemont



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drowning, Other, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Underwater, Underwater Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemont/pseuds/Daemont
Summary: A lone woman is trapped in a twisted labyrinth, and is determined to escape. Not if a mysterious weapon containing a vile tentacle swarm has something to say about it...
Kudos: 9





	Tentacle Bomb

Pushing through the broken grate, a woman by the name of Natalie swam through into the large, rocky chamber. Natalie looked around, trapped in this confusing underwater labyrinth as her somewhat shapely figure bobbed in the water. She didn't stick around as she pushed off the rocks and swam into the room. 

Natalie, a woman of thirty-five years of age, had woken up one morning to find herself in the confines of this unknown underwater maze. She started in a room and her only means of escape was through a tunnel in the floor filled with water. Without clothes or any diving provisions, she had to dive through this deadly place with only the air in her lungs to guide. She had been lucky and found an air pocket earlier in her swim, but something was going to make sure she wasn't going to escape. 

Her long, brown hair billowed behind her like a veil as she pumped her arms and legs, air escaping in small strings through her nose. She pursed her lips shut, not wanting to let go of air she didn't really want to lose. Natalie was by no means a professional swimmer, and hadn't really gone swimming since her teenage years, but she was able to at least get herself through this, or at least she thought she could. 

Soon, as her nude body slowly worked its way through the long corridor or rocks and sea flora adorning the walls, she heard a strange hissing sound. She paused, floating in place as the sound stopped suddenly. Natalie felt her chest tighten as air escaped her mouth. She covered her mouth with a hand and continued swimming, not stopping once she heard the hissing again. 

Natalie then saw something in the water, and slowed once she saw it. It was a small, green metal sphere, no bigger than her head. She slowly approached it, noticing a skull and crossbones design adorned on the front in a piercing white colour. She tried to swim besides it, but it rattled as she approached and floated to her. This made Natalie freeze up, backing away from the sphere as it floated to her with that ominous hissing sound. 

She swam to the side and kept swimming, keeping an eye on it, pumping her arms and legs as much as she could, until she bumped into a wall with a gurgle. She rubbed her head and turned to see the sphere approach once more. Natalie backed against the wall, frozen with fear as it came closer and closer. Whatever it contained, she didn't want to find out but her fear completely trapped her, pushing from the wall to dodge to the side. The metal sphere got close and with a click, exploded into a cloud of bubbles which threw her aside in a wild roll. 

The woman bubbled as she was launched through the water, dizziness overwhelmed her until she came to a stop. When she was able to gather her thoughts, her body was being forcefully jerked and grabbed, the woman looking to see a swarm of pink tentacle like appendages grabbing and groping her. She let out a squeak and tried to get them off her, but they proved too slippery and dexterous for her to remove. 

The tentacles formed around her back and grabbed the front of her, one slithering around her breast and tightening its grip, making Natalie groan out, bubbles flowing from her. She pursed her lips, her chest now on fire as her legs kicked wildly. More tentacles began to slither around as the swarm made them roll and toss around aimlessly, Natalie bubbling out in fear, her air bubbles pooling on the ceiling before scattering. She felt one tentacles begin to slither to her vagina, the woman closing her legs up to try and prevent her rape, but her ankles were quickly grabbed and her legs spread apart ferociously. 

The tentacle prodding her vagina slithered its way in, Natalie moaning out again, her chest burning like all hell. Her vagina was pumped thoroughly by the appendage, the woman stifling her moans in a vain attempt to keep her air down, but with each thrust she felt air leak from her. She was drowning and being raped, and there was nothing she could do about it. Her arms and legs flailed helplessly, but no mercy was found. 

Her hips bucked aimlessly, the tentacle making sure that its prey would be adequately fucked senseless. Natalie could feel the grip of the tentacle around her breast tighten, pulling at her nipple like a playful dog. She grunted and stifled further moans, but again all her efforts were soon to be in vain. Her body was shivering, not from the cold, but from the approaching orgasm she was going to reach. The woman bounced wildly, her body unconsciously bucking to the tentacle's wild thrusting. With a few powerful pounds, a cloud of white, hot cum exploded from her cunt as Natalie let out a primal screech, silenced by the lack of air from her tired lungs. Her body convulsed several times as she expelled what must've been a gallon of seed, sinking to the bottom.

Natalie lay drowned on the rocks, her eyes wide open and mouth agape. The tentacles slithered away, their purpose fulfilled as it scurried into a crevasse, disappearing without a trace. Their victim had been dealt with, the woman who tried to escape was a cruel victim of someone's sick, twisted fantasies, trapped in a human hunting death trap designed to drown and murder all those who laid within its depths. As her body lay desecrated by the tentacles, she twitched from the lack of air, water flooding into her body. It wouldn't be long until she was yet another trophy to be added to this hellscape, and she sure wouldn't be the last… 

"Looks like the tentacles got her, sir." 

"Typical, they never fight back. Truly a shame, she was a nice girl." 

"Guess he owes me a couple grand on that bet, huh?" 

"I'll bring it up on the next meeting… Who's next exactly?" 

"There's a mother of one in cell 54-D, her son's with her." 

"Ah, good. I do enjoy some good maternity. I'm sure betting will be big on this one. Send them in."

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I'll make more of these, but do look forward to more content like this.


End file.
